1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an indicator system and more specifically it relates to a pipe direction and size indicator which may be attached to a pipe inspection camera for use in determining the flow direction and size of a pipe.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Pipes such as underground utility pipes will often require service on a regular basis to line the pipe, fix defects and the like. When inspecting or servicing such pipes, it is important to know the flow direction and size of the pipe being inspected or serviced. While pipe inspection cameras are commonly used, it is easy to lose track of the pipe direction when utilizing such cameras.
There are existing self-leveling lenses which may be utilized to show the bottom of the pipe being inspected. While these types of systems show the flow direction of gravity piping where fluid ruins in the bottom part of the pipe, these systems do not indicate flow direction for pressure piping and other non-gravity piping systems. With such systems, it is very difficult for the camera operator to tell which direction the pipes flow in, even with a self-leveling lens.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved pipe direction and size indicator which may be attached to a pipe inspection camera for use in determining the flow direction and size of a pipe.